iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Brothers
Jonas Brothers (also known as The Jonas Brothers) are a terrible teen pop band that sing corny unoriginal love songs to attract little girls, teenage girly girls, and Millennials. The names of the members are Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Kevin Jonas. They also starred in the terrible Disney Channel teen sitcoms Jonas and Jonas LA. Description The Jonas Brothers are a terrible teen pop music band who sing corny and unoriginal love songs about boyfriends, girlfriends, love, and sex. They are popular with teenage girls and Millennials who worship their music and fame and think that they look good when they are just like any other teenagers out there. The Jonas Brothers suck just like every other teen pop band. History Origin of the Jonas Brothers (2005-2006) The origin of The Jonas Brothers dates back as early as 2005 when the brothers Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Kevin Jonas became interested in music and sang unoriginal love songs to teenage girly girls at malls with their crappy voice. Early popularity and Disney Channel era (2006-2010) In 2006, The Jonas Brothers became a band and were eventually hired by Disney Channel to write crappy love songs for teenage girly girls. In mid 2006, The Jonas Brothers sang the theme song for season 2 of the classic Disney Channel cartoon American Dragon: Jake Long. However, it wasn't as good as the season 1 theme song which was performed by another artist in 2005. In 2007, the Jonas Brothers sang the song "Kids of the Future" from the 2007 Disney animated film Meet the Robinsons. It was a ripoff of the classic 1980's song by Kim Wilde called "Kids in America". In 2008, Disney Channel gave The Jonas Brothers their own crappy teen sitcom called Jonas (TV show). It was about the Jonas Brothers who were spies and they called themselves the "Lucas Brothers" and start a band called "Jonas". It was a complete ripoff of the terrible Disney Channel teen sitcom Hannah Montana from 2006. In 2009, Jonas (TV show) was renewed for a second season and this time it was renamed Jonas LA for the second season by the evil Disney Channel. Thankfully, in 2009 Jonas LA was cancelled forever. It was probably either because it had low ratings, everybody hated it, or because it sucked. Peak popularity and decline (2010-2014) In 2010, Breakup and brief disbanding (2014-2017) In 2014, Jonas Brothers comeback and today (2017-present) In 2017, The Jonas Brothers made a comeback and continued to entertain teenage girly girls and Millennials all around the world. In 2019, the Jonas Brothers came out with a new terrible song called Sucker. The song goes "I'm a sucker for you" and it sucked. It was about The Jonas Brothers acting like suckers for teenage girls and realizing that they sucked. Criticism and Controversy Coming Soon See also * Jonas (TV show) * Jonas LA * Hannah Montana * Hannah Montana Forever * Justin Bieber * Miley Cyrus * Hannah Montana (character) * Selena Gomez * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Girl Meets World * Disney Channel * Teen Disney * References # The Jonas Brothers - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia # The Jonas Brothers - Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia # The Jonas Brothers - Urban Dictionary # Jonas Brothers - Urban Dictionary # The End ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki.